This invention relates generally to microstrip transmission line circuitry and, more particularly, to modular microstrip transmission line circuitry.
As is known in the art, microwave transmission line systems using a plurality of electrically interconnected microstrip transmission line circuits have been used in a variety of applications. In such systems, the circuits are generally permanently bonded to the housing in which they function, and, hence, the replacement of any one of the circuits is relatively difficult. Further, in those systems where the circuits are removable it is generally difficult to provide proper ground plane continuity between interconnected circuits.